


"Aromas Indescifrables"

by duendecitafeliz



Series: Aromas Indescifrables [4]
Category: Karmaland, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Omegaverse, Rubén Omega, Samuel Alfa, pero aún puede patearte el trasero si quiere, pero sigue siendo un trocito de pan
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duendecitafeliz/pseuds/duendecitafeliz
Summary: Rubén no es un omega común. (Eso debería explicar exactamente porque su primera decisión fue entrar a una página de Sugar Daddys)Samuel no es un alfa común. (Eso debería explicar porque se enamoro de él)
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Series: Aromas Indescifrables [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036662
Kudos: 18





	"Aromas Indescifrables"

Rubén miro por unos minutos más el botón de _'_ enviar _'_ en la página de _EncuentraTuSugarAlfa_.

"¿Sabes? Aún puedes arrepentirte."

Alex estaba detrás de él. Con los brazos cruzados y una mirada _crítica_.

"... Necesito el dinero"

Alex resoplo. "Aún puedo prestarte. Puedo encargarme de la renta otro mes en lo que tú consigues-..."

"No es solamente la renta y lo sabes." Rubén puso los ojos en blanco. "Son las clases, los artículos de arte, la comida-..."

Dios. Rubén estaba _literalmente_ en quiebra.

(No lo había notado hasta que comprar un pincel, se había llevado la _mitad_ de sus ahorros. UN JODIDO PINCEL)

Alex se removió. _Incómodo_. "Esos lugares son peligrosos. ¿Qué pasa si un alfa quiere... Hacer algo que tú no quieres?"

Esta vez fue el turno de Rubén de resoplar.

"Soy un Omega incapaz de oler feromonas. Un alfa no puede tener _ningún control_ sobre mí. Lo sabes."

"Pero aún así-..."

"Además" Rubén lo interrumpió."Solo prestaré compañía. Dulce dijo que normalmente los alfas son ancianos en busca de conversación."

Alex lo miro con desconfianza. "Realmente dudo eso."

Rubén se encogió de hombros mientras releía los términos que puso.

(Nada muy físico/Solo efectivo/Disponibilidad nocturna/No marcas de emparejamiento/). Todo junto a una foto suya que se había sacado cerca de la universidad y luego pulso ' _enviar_ '.

Alex suspiro. "Está bien. Es tu decisión después de todo"

Y con eso entro a su propio cuarto. Dejando a Rubén incómodo mirando su perfil recién creado.

(¿Qué dirían sus padres si pudieran ver...?) Negó con la cabeza.

(Él ya _era_ una vergüenza para su familia al ser-...

... un Omega de 21 años sin oportunidad de tener pareja gracias a su _incapacidad_ de oler feromonas.)

( _Un Omega fallado_ )

Rubén se acurruca sobre si mismo. No tiene tiempo para esto. Él siempre fue independiente, él no tiene por qué pensar en la familia que lo abandonó, él...

... tiene un mensaje en el perfil. "Solo pasaron dos minutos..."

Y luego otro. Y otro. Y otro. Y en menos de quince minutos, su bandeja de entrada termina teniendo _78 mensajes_ de distintos alfas que solicitan una reunión. Hace 'Click' en uno al azar mientras mira boquiabierto la pantalla porque… Es un chico apenas un poco mayor que él. Y Rubén estaba convencido que solo utilizaban está aplicación ancianos pervertidos o excepcionalmente solos. Nunca pensó que un _joven_ alfa buscará a alguien por este medio. Nunca pensó...

... que los alfas que buscarán a alguien fueran tan _excesivamente atractivos_.

" _Es fake_. _Es fake_. _Es fake_. _Es fake_ " Murmuró mientras leía la información de su perfil: 'Samuel. 25 años. Busco a alguien para una cena familiar. No quiero una relación. No necesito contacto físico'

"¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ ESTAS AQUÍ?!" Chillo indignado. Probablemente eran niños. Dulce le había advertido que a veces los niños con extraño sentido del humor se colaban en la página para jugar bromas. Utilizando fotos de actores o modelos. "Modelo. _Definitivamente_ es modelo"

Rubén se queja de que su primera opción sea manipulada. No creía que su primer contacto con la página fuera regañando a niños pero... Bueno, hay peores formas de pasar un sábado en la noche ¿Correcto? ¿ _CORRECTO_?

(Cree. Espera. Necesita que haya)

Llama al número que Samuel deja en su información de contacto. Suena tres veces antes de que alguien atienda.

(Rubén utiliza ese tiempo para preparar y canalizar su voz de señora mayor que grita porque los niños ríen demasiado fuerte cerca de su ventana)

Entonces, alguien atiende."H-hol..."

"Escucha" El omega empieza a hablar, interrumpiendo, mientras se tapa la nariz para convertir su voz en una nasal _extrañamente_ afeminada. "Sé que probablemente burlarte de viejos solos sin compañía sea un hobbie de moda en estos días, pero la soledad es fea, ¿Bien…? Cómo en esa película de Wally. El pobre robot estaba solo en la tierra y _definitivamente_ no la paso bien. Solo con cucarachas rodeándolo... O el Grinch. Él quería compañía y Cindy-lou lo ayudo a conseguirlo. Así como Eva a Wally. ¿De verdad quieres evitar ese encuentro?"

"..."

Rubén estaba completamente satisfecho con su regaño. (Sí, se fue por las ramas, pero, eh, _detalles_ )

"... ¿Yo voy a impedir que Eva y Cindy-lou se reúnan con Wally y el Grinch?" Pregunto una voz perpleja y confundida al otro lado del teléfono. Una voz que no era de niño.

_Definitivamente no_.

(Rubén quiere esconderse. Preferiblemente en su casa del árbol y no volver a ver la luz solar). "... No eres un niño."

"No la última vez que comprobé."

Ok. Oficialmente acaba de quedar como un idiota frente a su posible _primer_ cliente.

"¿Me creerías si te digo que soy un contestador automático?"

"..."

"... Eso pensé." Rubén está tentado a cortar. Pero también...

_Su renta_ -...

"¿Eres Rubén, no? ¿De la página de citas?"

"Sí" Espera. _Recargando_. _Recargando_. _Recargando_ \- … "¿Página de citas?"

"Hum, ¿Sí?"

"Espera, espera... ¿Estamos hablando de _'EncuentraTuSugarAlfa_ ' cómo una página de citas? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma página?"

"¿ _EncuentraTuSugarAlfa_?" El hombre detrás de la línea parecía aún más confundido."¿Qué? Mi amigo me dijo que era una página de citas-..."

"Sí, eh, lamento informarte que te jugaron una broma."

"Espera un segundo-..."

Rubén espero mientras escuchaba al chico clickear en una laptop. Un chillido indignado/avergonzado/ confundido se escuchó. Rubén hizo una mueca en simpatía. "Esto es-..."

"¿Una página dónde alfas solos buscan omegas desesperados y económicamente inestables? _Sí_."

"WILLYYYYYYYYYY"

Rubén soltó el teléfono ante el grito. (Debería cortar, solo se trataba de un alfa que fue engañado por un amigo. Él debería fijarse en sus otras solicitudes-...

... pero el chisme estaba _interesante_ )

(Aunque solo podía escuchar la voz de Samuel y no las contestaciones del tal Willy)

"¡¿Sabías de esto-... ¡DEJA DE REÍR! Te dije que esto era serio... sí, _espero_ que te ahoges. Necesito una cita falsa y buscas trabajadores sexuales?!"

"HEY" Rubén grito molesto. Y ligeramente humillado."¡NO SOY UN TRABAJADOR SEXUAl IMBÉCIL. SOLO OFREZCO COMPAÑÍA. SI LO FUERA ES MI ELECCIÓN Y NADIE NECESITA ALFAS ESTÚPIDOS QUE JUZGAN LA VIDA DE LOS DEMÁS!"

En serio, _estúpidos alfas_.

"¡Rubén grita más bajo! ¡Es medianoche!"

El omega ignoro el grito de su compañero de cuarto.

"... ¿Solo ofreces compañía?"

"¿En serio solo escuchaste esa parte?"

"Me disculpó si te ofendí." Murmuro Samuel tímidamente. Escuchándose arrepentido."Pensé que solo eran páginas de ese tipo, pero claramente, no juzgaria la decisión de nadie"

Rubén suspiro. Tranquilo. "Sí... No me siento cómodo siendo intimo con un desconocido"

( _Quiero que la primera vez sea real_. No lo dice)

"Eso es genial" Samuel parecía aliviado. "Escucha, yo, realmente lo siento y entiendo si no quieres aceptar esto después pero... ¿Te molestaría acompañarme a una cena?"

"¿No tienes amigos con los qué cenar?"

(Y está es una las razones de la _larga lista_ de Rubén por las cuales no es bueno en atención al cliente)

Samuel no parece molesto. "Eso no funcionaría porque... Necesito a alguien que finja ser mi pareja frente a mi familia"

" _Oh_ "

¿Estas cosas realmente pasaban en la vida real? Rubén siempre asumió que solo eran un _cliché televisivo_.

"... ¿Solo una cena?"

"Solo una cena"

"¿Nada de contacto?"

"Ninguno."

"... ¿Y cuánto exactamente...?" Y de acuerdo, esta era la parte vergonzosa de todo el trato.

Pero-...

... ¿Era por lo que _estaba ahí_ , no?

Samuel no tardó en responder. Firme. Confiado. Seguro. "5000 euros por una cena este viernes."

"¡ESTAS BROMEANDO!" Rubén sintió que se ahogaba. ¿5000 euros? Con eso tendría para la renta por los próximos tres meses. Él podría-...

... cancelar alguna de las tarjetas y conseguiría nuevos suministros de arte para sus clases.

"Hum, ¿No? ¿El costo es demasiado bajo...? Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a esto, es la primera vez que hago algo así. ¿10000 serían suficientes?" Samuel, para su crédito, _realmente_ parecía _confundido_.

Mientras, Rubén estaba a mitad de un paro cardíaco.

"Tú... ¿Realmente tienes tanto dinero para gastar? Con esa cantidad podrías conseguir un modelo internacional. O dos..."

Samuel seguía confundido. "¿Esta es tu forma de rechazar mi oferta?"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! Es mi forma de decirte que 5000 están... Realmente bien."

(Él no iba a aprovecharse de alguien que _obviamente_ tenía menos experiencia en todo esto que él) Y una cena, tendría realmente nulo esfuerzo de su parte para ganar 5000 euros y... _Comida gratis_ , era un motivo suficiente para aceptar. "Lo haré."

Samuel parecía relajado. "Eso-… es genial. Gracias"

(Rubén sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Él debería dar las gracias. Tal vez _arrodillarse_ también.)

"¿Podríamos vernos el miércoles? Sería bueno conocernos en persona y arreglar una historia si fingiremos esto."

El omega tarareo. "Claro."

"Pero, como advertencia mi familia... No son particularmente reconfortantes. Probablemente encuentras hostilidad."

Rubén se burló. "Créeme, decepcionar a familias es algo _natural_ para mí. No tienes que preocuparte."

Samuel, de hecho, parecía preocupado después de escucharlo. "... Bien. Te enviaré un mensaje con la dirección para la reunión del miércoles. Y, Rubén-"

"¿Sí?"

"Buenas noches."

El omega sintió que podía escuchar sus latidos. (No entendió el motivo) "Descansa también."

Ambos colgaron. Rubén _aún_ tenía las mejillas rojas. ¿Qué acaba de suceder...?

***

Cuando Samuel finalizó la llamada, Willy había dejado de reír.

(Estaba esforzándose por respirar. El alfa lo ayudo _pateando_ su espalda. Willy se quejó.)

"¿Por qué...?"

Samuel solo arqueo una ceja.

"Está bien." Willy suspiro. "Me lo merezco, pero mira lo positivo… ¡Conseguiste una pareja falsa! ¡Justo como querías!"

"... Ojalá nada de esto fuera necesario."

Willy se removió incómodo. El tema de la familia de su mejor amigo era... _Delicado_. (Por decirlo de una forma amable)

"¿Por qué quieren casarte con ella?"

"Porque es la hija de uno de sus asociados."

Willy se estremeció. Cómo beta, realmente él no tenía esas preocupaciones. Su familia ni siquiera lo tenía _en cuenta_. (No era alfa, no podía _manejar_ el negocio. No era omega, no podía ser _ofrecido_ en matrimonio para conveniencia de la empresa.) Willy era... _Irrelevante_.

Pero Samuel-...

… Samuel era alfa. Y era el único hijo nacido en el matrimonio de sus padres que no había sido una aventura.

(Tenía cuatro hermanos de las aventuras de su padre)

(Para los medios, para la sociedad, para los activos de la empresa, Samuel era el _único_ heredero)

Así que sí... Él era el único que seguía en la línea de sucesión. Por ahora su abuelo estaba ahí, y Samuel siempre había hecho lo posible por no molestarlo.

Por _no_ salirse de la línea.

Por ser _obediente_.

Por ser el _ejemplo_ después del fracaso matrimonial de sus padres.

Y eso era suficiente para que su abuelo decidiera que él debía hacerse cargo cuando se retirará. Y Samuel habría aceptado. No quería decepcionar.

(Samuel siempre pensó que si era bueno, las personas querrían quedarse. Si era bueno, nadie lo abandonaría otra vez, ¿Verdad?)

Pero... No podía casarse con alguien que no amara. Había visto a sus padres destruirse mutuamente a lo largo de los años. Y no es algo que estuviera dispuesto a pasar. No era algo que iba a poder soportar. Porque cuando Samuel quería lo hacía de verdad, y no podía fingirlo-

... no podía fingir y obligar a alguien a fingir que lo quería.

(El alfa _se había_ prometido que no quería esa vida para él.)

(Y estaba dispuesto a cumplir esa promesa aún si significará...

... _Desobedecer._ _Decepcionar_. _Molestar por primera vez_.)

Por eso la idea de la cita.

Esperaba que sus padres, su abuelo y el resto de la familia supieran que hablaba en serio. Él _no_ iba a casarse. No por obligación. Si lo hacía, sería especial. Porque había encontrado a alguien que realmente lo amara de verdad...

( _Cómo en las películas_ )

(Samuel _amaba_ las películas. Amaba ver las situaciones dónde parece que darían todo por la persona que aman. Samuel ansiaba eso. Él quería tener una cena romántica. Armar un árbol de Navidad. Conseguir algún muñeco en una feria-... Todas esas experiencias que parecen normales, ¿Verdad?)

Pero que con su vida, su familia y lo que esperan que haga...

Él _nunca_ las vivió.

No sabe que es tener una pelea de nieve. O decorar galletas. O incluso cuidar de una mascota. Porque esas cosas... Se supone que no son en las que debe concentrarse él.

Y estaba bien. Samuel quería ser bueno. Así que hizo lo que debía hacer-… _Hasta hoy_.

"Su nombre es Rubén."

Willy tarareo desde su lugar en el sofá. "Lo sé. Envié la solicitud. ¿Parecía buen chico? Un poco alto en la foto-" 

"Parecía..." Samuel murmuro, pensativo. "... Él _parecía solo_."

Willy lo miro confundido. El alfa se encogió de hombros.

(No sabía cómo explicarle que la voz de Rubén parecía envuelta en la misma soledad con la que a veces Samuel escuchaba su propia voz)

"No importa, iré a la cama."

"Buenas noches" Willy asintió viéndolo ir a su cuarto.

Samuel se acurruco ligeramente incómodo/esperanzado/nervioso pero sobre todo... _Decidido_.

Esperaba que esto funcione. Realmente, espera poder hacerle entender a su familia que hablaba en serio cuando dijo que no se casara a menos que lo haga con la persona que ame.

**Author's Note:**

> Los adoro, y espero que disfruten de tener la historia aquí <3


End file.
